criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
One Eye, Two Eyes, Three Eyes, Four…
The Hogba keeps his word and brings the party to the Summer Canopy, but what other dangers await the party as they return to the Feywind? Summary Surrounded by the dark walls of the cavern the five members of the party are walking with a Greater Fae known as the Hogba. As the group walks through the Feydark Orem asks where in the Summer Canopy they are going. To which the Hogba says he isn't sure he doesn't know the Summer Canopy very well. When asked if the Hogba knows whats been know on with Spud the Hogba gives an answer suggesting he doesn't. Instead he talks about Rockatechins and how he has joined their cause. However he says that because he sensed the group he felt it was time to repay his debt. After hearing about Spud the Hogba suggests that he might be able to help if the party is willing to help him again. The group descides not to take the Hogba up on his offer but he says, "If you need me just whisper my name on the wind." With that the party comes out of the tunnel and into a tree to see they are in the Summer Canopy, and after parting ways the Hogba heads back down the tunnel with two Rockatechins. The plan quickly comes together, the party needs to get to The Fields of Autumn to Orem's parents Brall and Althea Rivendon and ask them for help defeating spud. Orem also expects that will be able to enlist the help of his sister Kammis. As Orem talks Trelle searches her mind to see if she can once again feel the presence of the Baltinok. She quickly feels the ties to the Baltinok which had been missing during her time in the Natural world. Trelle even considers trying to contact the Baltinok but then decides against it for now. As Trelle shares her revelation that she is once again connected to Baltinok never once using his name. Orem grows concerned about what will happen when the greater fae does show himself. But Ket takes the view there is nothing they can do about it anyways so best worry about the things they can control. So, the party moves out to a leaf where they plan to teleport to the Fields of Autumn when they are attacked by a group of weirds. Details of Combat can be found below. Characters Players Characters #Randus Duthane, a Human Artificer played by Brian Bergdall #Orem Rivendorn - Eladrin Wizard played by Stephen Schleicher #Torq - 3/4 Orc Fighter Played by Matthew Peterson #Trelle Surestep - Elf Ranger Played by Adriana Ferguson #Ket H'zard - Half Elf Warlock Played by Rob Rasmussen NPC's #The Hogba Mentioned #Spud #Kammis Combat The group is attacked on a leaf my a group of weird's. Bonus attack *Trelle fires a Quick reaction shot which hits the Red. Trelle also uses Hunter's Quarry. Round 1 *''Green one attacks and hits Orem. *''Orem with this quickly react creating some Ball Lighting but it misses. However the ball does still appear on the battle field. *''Red attacks and Orem and hits. This leaves Orem Bloodied. *''Trelle shots a Close Quarters Shot but misses. Adriana uses Elven accuracy for a reroll but it misses again. *''Blue ''shots a bolt of energy at Orem and hits. Knocking out Orem. *Torq uses his Mantel of Gloy to heal Orem and to attack Green and Red. This hits, and Orem is able to use a Healing Surge. Torq then uses Healing Word so Orem can use another Healing Surge. Orem is no longer Bloodied. *''Randus ''uses his Magic Weapon to punch Red. This misses. However he then uses Koochers of Second Chance for a reroll, and hits. Randus then uses Resounding Battle Fist to Daze red. Finally Randus puts Dancing Shield on Orem, giving him a +4 bonus to AC and Reflex. *''Ket ''Starts by Teleporting. He then uses Vestige of the Onix Queen giving Ket a look like he is covered with glass.The attack misses but it does leave the targets Slowed. This leaves Red Bloodied *Boris attacks and hits Orem. Round 2 *Green is Slowed because of the Ball Lighting. He then attacks Orem and hits. This leaves Orem Bloodied. *Orem starts by standing up, then uses Thunder Lance. it hits and kills Boris however Boris Breaks apart into many diffent mobs.Orem then uses his Action Point and then Second Wind. *Red attacks Torq and misses. *Trelle uses Two Wolf Pounce first on Red hitting it. Then attacking Four missing it. Trelle then uses Hunting Party on Torq. *Blue attacks Randus and hits and he is Slowed. *Torq attacks with Red with Serpent Dance Strike and he then attacks again and kills it, and he then attacks again and misses, he then shifts and attacks again and hits. Troq then uses a Action Point and attacks with a Front Line Surge and hits Red. *Randus uses this Resounding Battle Fist to attack and hits. Randus then uses Healing Infusion Orem. *Ket attacks with Eyes of the Vestige on Red and hits. This kills Red causing Ket's Curse Trigger to go off Black 1 has -2 to Fortitude. *Purple 3 attacks Torq. He gets a natural 20 but Troq's Razor Amor kills it. This causes Troq to fall off the Leaf. *Purple 2 attacks Trelle, however she uses Disruptive Strike and hits and kills it. *Black 4 attacks Trelle and misses *Black 3 attacks Trelle and misses *Black 1 attacks Orem and misses Combat Contnues in Episode 260 Notes *This is the first time the main party as been in the Feywild since Episode 188: Lord of the Feywild. *The Hoga made his pact with the party in Episode 151: The Hogba Links Offical Post MP3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Feywild Category:Feydark Category:Combat Category:Summer Canopy